


Blind Date Gone...Right?

by Haelstrom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Blind Date, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Motorcycles, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelstrom/pseuds/Haelstrom
Summary: Sasuke had finally agreed to let Karin set him up on a blind date.  He just hoped he wouldn't end up regretting it.  But he finds himself drawn to the hot blonde who pulls up on the motorcycle before his date can even get there.





	Blind Date Gone...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot written for kinktober 2018. It's not super kinky, but there's obviously smut. I meant to post yesterday for the hair pulling prompt, but it's better late than never. Narusasu. AU. Unbeta'd

Sasuke sat at a square wooden table facing the front window of his favorite restaurant.He found himself trying to focus on everything _but_ the fact that he was waiting for his blind date to arrive, and he only had five more minutes before he was late.The restaurant was busy, most likely since it was Friday night, and he had been there for almost half an hour already. 

He didn’t really know why he’d agreed to go on this blind date.His friend Karin had taken to trying to set him up with someone, but Sasuke always turned her down.This time though, Sakura had teamed up with her, and she promised him that he’d totally like the guy.It really said something about how lonely, Sasuke refused to use the word desperate, he’d gotten.It had been too long since he’d had any kind of relationship, physical or not, so he was definitely ready for something.He just had no interest in pursuing.That didn’t mean he didn’t want someone to pursue him, but add on the fact that he was exceptionally picky, and finding someone worth his time became nearly impossible.

So here he sat, actually feeling nervous, like Sasuke Uchiha didn’t _do_ nervous.He’d spent the whole twenty minutes trying to make himself calm down, imagining what kind of guy Sakura and Karin thought could possibly be so perfect for him, and pretending like he wasn’t nervous.His eyes continually drifted to the big bay window where he had an uninterrupted view of the street in front of the restaurant, though what good it would do him he didn’t know.He had no clue what this mystery guy looked like.He trusted Karin enough to know he wasn’t a creep, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to wondering.

Sasuke’s thoughts were interrupted when a motorcycle pulled into the parking spot right in front of the window, and there went his view. He glanced to the door again, because his date now had two minutes, and Sasuke had never been known for his patience.His eyes moved back to the window just in time to catch the motorcycle guy swing his leg over to get off his bike, and it was almost embarrassing how fast Sasuke’s eyes locked onto his ass. 

His jeans were snug enough to keep Sasuke’s attention and distressed in _just_ the right places, even his leather jacket was doing it for Sasuke.This guy was hot and he hadn’t even seen his face.He watched him tug off his helmet, back to the window, before sitting it on the bike seat and turning to walk away.It wasn’t until he was out of view that Sasuke realized he hadn’t broken his stare, he’d caught every movement, right down to the hand running through his messy hair.

Perfect, he thought, daydreaming over some random guy just before a date.Speaking of, it was seven o’clock and his date wasn’t here.Damn Karin setting him up with someone who was disappointing even before they met.

Right about that time, Sasuke glanced to the door, and of course motorcycle guy had come inside.Now he’d have to watch someone else on a date with the hot guy, and he’d probably get stood up.He figured he’d get his looks in while he could, so he watched him talk to the hostess, his smile making her visibly flustered while Sasuke sat cursing his own date.But the insults in his head died the instant he watched the hostess point in his direction, and the hot blonde glanced his way. 

Sasuke looked away before he could be caught staring, but he managed to watch the blonde thank her from his peripheral and start walking toward him.Of course he couldn’t decipher his facial expressions that way, but he saw him unzip his leather jacket right before he approached the table.

“Uh, hey,” he said, and only then did Sasuke meet his eyes.Blue, of course they were blue, like the clear water on a tropical beach Sasuke’d only ever seen in pictures.Sasuke just smiled, but that didn’t seem to deter the guy. “You Sasuke?” He asked.He’d never been more happy to be Sasuke, in fact.

“Yeah that’s me,” Sasuke said, awkwardly standing up to shake his hand.He wasn’t really sure if that was how you greeted a blind date, but he also wasn’t planning on having his brain short circuit when he saw him either.Luckily, motorcycle guy just chuckled.

“I’m Naruto,” he said, reaching to take off his leather jacket when Sasuke sat back down. His shirt hiked up the tiniest bit when his arms reached up, and it was only by sheer force of will that Sasuke didn’t let himself blush.What was _wrong_ with him, it was just a peek of his stomach, even if it was a tan and toned one.

When Naruto finally sat down, his smile was back.“I gotta say.I was kinda worried about this date when Karin suggested it, no offense of course.It’s just you never know, ya know? I mean anyway, I’m glad I said yes now,” he said, his smile confident as ever.

“No offense taken.I was worried too,” Sasuke smiled, “have you ever eaten here before?”He glanced down at his menu and pretended to look over the options, like he didn’t have the menu all but memorized.

“Ah no actually.It’s your favorite though, right?”

“It is,” Sasuke chuckled.He’d stumbled onto this restaurant almost five years ago, a college student craving pasta, and he’d been hooked ever since.Karin must have told him.

“What would you recommend then?” Naruto said, flipping through his own menu.

“Honestly that depends on what you like.I’ll eat anything with tomato sauce, and trust me theirs is the best.I’ve heard good things about the Alfredo too, it’s homemade,” Sasuke was rambling, still not looking up at Naruto. 

He was honestly baffled at himself.All his life he’d had people blushing and stammering about how attractive he was, but he’d never been on the other end of things.He’d never met anyone and been attracted to them so quickly, and he surely never pegged himself for liking a motorcycle driving, leather jacket and boot wearing, sunshine boy.But damn if he wasn’t feeling hot just sitting here and sharing space with him.

When the waiter came back with Naruto’s drink, he asked if they were ready to order.Sasuke looked to Naruto to decide, he’d been ready long ago.

“I am if you are Sasuke,” he said, returning his gaze.

“Ah yeah, I’ll have the same as always,” Sasuke said, folding up his menu, and smiling at the waiter.He watched Naruto order a large order of alfredo with garlic bread and then hand over his own menu.It wasn’t until he focused back on Sasuke, that he realized he’d been watching Naruto’s lips the entire time he’d been talking.Sasuke needed to get a grip, this wasn’t even like him.He snapped his gaze back up to Naruto’s eyes when the waiter walked away.

“So be honest, how much coaxing did it take to get you to go on a blind date,” Naruto said, laughter in his voice.

 

Sasuke had to admit, it had to be the best date he’d ever been on.Naruto managed to keep him talking, long after their food had come and gone.They’d talked about college, their jobs, some of their plans for the future.Before he knew it, it was nine and the restaurant was almost empty, some of the staff starting to clean up for the night.

“I think maybe we should go,” Naruto said, pushing his chair back to stand.“I don’t know about you Sasuke, but I really enjoyed this. I…would you like to go out again some time?”Sasuke felt the blush he’d been fighting all night warm his face.

“I’d really like that Naruto.Thank you for agreeing to come, I’m glad you did.”Sasuke made sure not to miss the smile that lit up his face.They both walked out together, stopping beside Naruto’s bike to say goodbye.

“Well I guess this is it then,” Naruto said, but he must have noticed Sasuke eyeing the motorcycle behind him, “unless you wanna ride?”Sasuke caught the devious glint in Naruto’s eye, but he _really_ did want a ride.It only took him a second to decide what the hell, he was already having such a good time.

“I would actually, but…”

“Don’t worry,” Naruto said, pulling an extra helmet from the bag strapped to the side of his bike.He helped Sasuke put it on before pulling on his own and handing him a pair of protective glasses.Naruto moved to get on first, and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry seeing him swing his leg over and his jeans strain when he sat down. Yeah, _definitely_ not acting like himself.

“Come on,” Naruto held out his hand to help Sasuke climb on behind him.His breath caught in his throat when the engine roared, and Naruto laughed out loud.“You have to hold on Sasuke, don’t be scared,” and he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and pulled it around him.Sasuke slid forward to make his position less awkward and almost immediately regretted it.

Naruto was so _warm._ Sasuke was pressed snug against him, so he could feel it everywhere when Naruto folded up the kickstand and pulled into the road.Sasuke felt his stomach drop to his feet when they took off, the engine loud, and the wind whipping in his ears.He immediately tightened his arms even farther and buried his head against Naruto’s back.That turned out to be a bad move, though, because he could smell Naruto’s shampoo blowing back in the wind directly into his face.

He jerked his head back and risked a glance around Naruto and felt the wind hit him directly.Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips at the adrenaline he felt coursing through his veins.The sky was dark above them, Naruto had turned onto a road that wasn’t so crowded, so Sasuke put his hand out to feel the air weave between his fingers.Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

“You like it?” Naruto asked, cupping his hand around his mouth so Sasuke could hear him.

“Surprisingly, yeah,” Sasuke yelled back.He felt what he could only guess was a laugh shake Naruto’s body.

“Good, hang on tight then,” Naruto said before twisting the throttle and shooting forward.Sasuke felt himself jerk back on the seat, then he wasted no time in tightening his arms around Naruto’s body.He knew his cheeks were pink again from the sheer amount of contact that they were in.His whole front was pressed against Naruto’s back, his legs were slotted right against Naruto’s, so he could feel every time he shifted gears.It didn’t take long before he was having to focus on not getting hard from the combination of the vibration, adrenaline, and just being close to Naruto.

At least Sasuke could blame his blush on the wind, but he doubted he’d be able to explain away an erection, especially as pressed against each other as they were.Naruto moved to make a u-turn, and Sasuke was kind of glad because he wouldn’t be able to fight the warmth pooling between his legs much longer.He shifted his hips back the tiniest bit to give himself more room, but kept his arms wrapped tight.

Sasuke noticed they were getting closer to the restaurant by his surroundings, but they got caught by the first light on the street, turning at the last second.He heard Naruto curse before he downshifted and hit the breaks, jostling them both forward.Sasuke tried to brace and keep himself in place, but he was all but slammed against Naruto, his crotch inadvertently rubbing against Naruto’s ass. _Oh no._

Sasuke was half hard before he could even think to try and talk himself down.He blushed to the tips of his ears.There’s no way Naruto couldn’t tell, there literally wasn’t a sliver of space between them.He thought he heard him clear his throat.

“Sorry Sasuke,should have slowed down for the stop lights.”Sasuke didn’t say anything back.Maybe if he just pretended it didn’t exist, Naruto wouldn’t mention it.It wasn’t like it was unheard of, seriously they were _so_ pressed against each other.Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when the light turned green.Now if they could just make it through the rest of the lights.

But he should have known that’d be too good to be true.They. Hit. Every. Light.By the third one Sasuke was completely hard, and he wanted to cry.Every time they stopped he was all but thrusting against Naruto’s ass.The date had gone so well, and Sasuke really didn’t want to mess things up.

They were pulling up to the second to last light and Sasuke was wound so tense he thought he’d start sweating any minute.There was literally _no_ way Naruto couldn’t feel his entire dick pressed against him.He was just being polite at this point by not saying anything. 

When they came to a stop, Sasuke felt Naruto shift. _NO, no no no,_ Sasuke chanted in his head.Naruto stood up slightly and pulled on his pants legs down before sitting back on the seat, but all Sasuke could think about was the friction.He rubbed on the way up and back down, and Sasuke couldn’t hold back a moan, but he managed to clench his teeth at the last minute and hoped Naruto just couldn’t hear over the sounds of the engine.

By the time they were riding to the last light, Sasuke was kicking himself for even agreeing to go riding.Like what did he think was going to happen? He hadn’t even gotten laid in _months,_ of course he was extra sensitive.They were close enough that Sasuke could see the restaurant on the next block, and that’s what he was trying to focus on. 

As they were pulling up to the final light, he knew they could definitely make it.Sasuke relaxed as much as he could, preparing himself for having to stand up and face Naruto, but he heard him downshift and hit the brakes at the last second, again.He cursed himself for relaxing because he was completely forced against Naruto again. The light didn’t turn red for a full five seconds after they’d already stopped.He felt confusion flash across his mind sbefore realization crashed down on him.

Naruto had stopped, ON PURPOSE. 

“Ah Sasuke, are you…are you sure you want to go back?”So he had noticed after all, and he’d _purposely_ stopped at this last light.Every reason Sasuke could say yes flashed through his mind, but he knew something was really wrong with him because he found himself dismissing them all.

“…no…”

“Do you wanna come with me then?” Naruto said, and Sasuke was just now noticing how strained his voice sounded.Apparently having a hard dick thrust against your ass for ten minutes affected him too.

“Yes,” Sasuke mumbled, his voice barely audible.The second the light turned green, Naruto took off, turning right and managing not to stop at any more of the lights, imagine that.It was barely five minutes before they were slowing down and turning into a garage door Sasuke had just watched open.The second they were inside, it was closing again, and Naruto had cut off the bike.

Neither one of them made a move.Naruto rested his hands on his thighs and the air was filled with tension over their silence.

“You sure you want this Sasuke?” He heard Naruto ask.Oh he was in deep now, he’d already made his mind up.

“Without a doubt,” Sasuke said, following Naruto’s lead and sitting completely still.

Next thing he knew, Naruto had turned around and grabbed Sasuke’s hips, whipping him around to face him and sit on his lap.Sasuke was still in shock from the quick change in position when Naruto was speaking again.

“If you change your mind at any point, please don’t hesitate to tell me,” and then he delved his fingers into Sasuke’s hair and latched his mouth onto his.Sasuke felt a whimper rise up in the back of his throat at the contact.For some reason he didn’t know, Naruto’d had him turned on since the moment he saw him.It was like some weird attraction drawing them together even when they’d barely met.

Sasuke kissed back hungrily, wanting to devour the mouth he’d spent all night staring at.Naruto’s lips were smooth and plump enough to cushion where their mouths were crushed together.It wasn’t long before Naruto used the hand in Sasuke’s hair to drag his head back so he could lave his tongue down his neck.He stopped just shy of Sasuke’s collar bone, much to his disappointment.

“Sorry Sasuke, we gotta go inside,” Naruto said, kissing his neck one last time.Sasuke must have made a noise when Naruto’d stopped, he hadn’t even noticed.He tried to maneuver a way to climb off Naruto’s lap, but he just couldn’t.Naruto finally grabbed his hips, picked him up, and moved him over, so he was standing back on his feet beside the motorcycle.

“You’re…so strong,” was all Sasuke could think so say, while he watched Naruto dismount himself.He knew surprise must still be written across his face because Naruto chuckled when he finally turned.

“I guess,” was all he said before he grabbed Sasuke’s hand and tugged him inside.Normally Sasuke would be evaluating every inch of Naruto’s apartment, but he had more important things on his mind.The second they were in the door, Naruto had him pushed up against it.Their mouths were back together, and Naruto wove his fingers through Sasuke’s to pin his hands above his head. 

The kiss was much more aggressive now.They were taking turns sucking and nibbling at each other’s lips and meshing their tongues together.When Naruto thrusted his hips against Sasuke’s, he moaned straight into his mouth.Sasuke jerked his hands free and _finally_ moved them down to Naruto’s ass.It was the first thing that’d caught his attention, though he’d never admit that.

Naruto used his now free hands to reach between them and unbutton Sasuke’s pants.He wasted no time in pushing them down his legs, somehow managing to keep their mouths together.He dropped his own pants next, then pushed Sasuke’s boxers down.It wasn’t until Sasuke felt Naruto’s bare skin drag against his that he realized Naruto must not have been wearing underwear.

“Agh! Naruto,” Sasuke jerked his head back at the friction.He used his grip to hold the blonde still and grind their hips together.

Naruto took the opportunity to kiss his way down Sasuke’s neck again.This time he sucked his way across his collar bones, undoubtedly leaving little hickies that’d still be there in the morning.Sasuke’s hands were tightening on Naruto’s ass when he finally spoke up.

“Slow down Sasuke,” Naruto said between kisses, “I promise we’ve got all night.”

“I’ve been thinking about this since I saw you get off that stupid motorcycle,” Sasuke breathed, “I don’t wanna wait that long.”Naruto stopped what he was doing to pull back and look at him.Sasuke knew he probably looked a mess.His breath was heaving out of his lungs, his head was thrown back against the wall, and his hips were still stuttering against Naruto’s.He didn’t want to admit that his fingers had been kneading Naruto’s ass since he’d had the pleasure of grabbing it, but he was too far gone to be embarrassed.

When Naruto first looked at him, he almost seemed surprised, but that look was gone quickly and replaced with mischief.

“Fine then,” was all he said, then he spun them into the room.Before Sasuke knew it, he was bent over the arm of what he assumed was the couch.His face was pressed into the cushion leaving his ass stuck up in the air. 

“What—” he tried to stand up only to be pressed back down.

“Oh no, you’re getting what you asked for,” Naruto said, trailing his hand down Sasuke’s spine.Sasuke could feel his dick twitch when Naruto’s finger ran down his crack, thenhe heard the sound of a plastic cap opening.

“Are you serious? You keep lube in your living room,” Sasuke asked almost as a reflex.He heard Naruto pause whatever he was doing.

“You wanna complain right now?Cause it’s surely coming in handy isn’t it Mr. Impatient,” Sasuke could hear the smile in Naruto’s voice.He was just about to respond when he felt a slick finger probe his opening at the same time that Naruto’s other hand moved to hold him down.Rightfully so because Sasuke cried out and arched his back the second it was fully inside him.

He clamped down around the finger that had yet to move, savoring the feeling of having something stretching him.He could hear his own breath wheezing in his ears where his cheek was pressed to the cushion.Naruto was standing just to Sasuke’s left, his dick pressed against Sasuke’s hip, hard as ever.It was driving Sasuke crazy being able to feel Naruto in so many places, but he still wasn't moving.The finger gave a little wiggle, but still didn’t withdraw. 

“Naruto if you don’t—”

“Alright alright,” Sasuke heard him say, before he finally started moving.

By the time one finger became three, Sasuke was whimpering every time Naruto pulled his fingers out.Sasuke’d missed the feeling of being stretched, of being filled, feeling friction against his prostate.Thankfully, he didn’t have to rush Naruto along again.Before he could even ask, Naruto pulled his fingers out, and lubed his own dick.

Sasuke felt hands close around his hips, as Naruto used his own feet to maneuver Sasuke’s stance wider.When he felt the tip of Naruto’s dick against his hole, Sasuke consciously relaxed his muscles.He felt his breath hitch as he started pushing in, but it huffed out a minute later.Naruto was going SO slow, Sasuke was going to scream.He knew his precum had to be covering the couch below him by now.It was a full minute before Naruto was even halfway in. 

“Narutooo, please,” Sasuke whined.He tried in vain to push himself back, but Naruto’s hands on his hips had him anchored down. By the time Naruto was fully seated inside of him, Sasuke was on his tip toes trying to get as close as possible to him.Of course Naruto stopped when he bottomed out, and Sasuke couldn’t help but fidget against him.All he wanted was for him to _move._

“No more rushing me Sasuke.I’m in control now,” Naruto said, pulling out at the same agonizing pace.He was going so slowly, Sasuke could focus on every inch of him sliding out.And each time he could feel the head of Naruto’s dick catch on the rim of his muscle before he leisurely pushed back in.

It only took minutes before Sasuke was almost to the point of begging again. Naruto pulled almost completely out, but before Sasuke could say anything he snapped his hips forward and slammed back in.His aim was perfect, Naruto hit his prostate dead on.Sasuke felt pleasure crash through his entire body, his wail all but echoing off the walls.

Naruto never let up, he kept up the merciless rhythm, hammering into his prostate with every stroke.Sasuke couldn’t tell where one moan ended and the next one began, he wasn’t even sure how Naruto was pistoning his hips so fast.Each thrust was jolting Sasuke forward, creating just enough friction between his dick and the couch.

“Pull my hair!” Sasuke screamed, his voice muffled by the cushion.He didn’t even know where that had come from, his inhibitions were so far gone by then.Naruto tightened his hands on his hips and stilled, thrust as deeply as possible inside Sasuke.

“What do you say?” Naruto barely managed to get out before Sasuke was screaming.

“NOOO Naruto please! Please please.Don’t stop.I need it, I need you pleeaassse,” Sasuke whined, his fingers digging into the fabric below him when Naruto resumed his breakneck thrusting. 

He felt Naruto lean forward and weave his fingers into his hair.Naruto closed his fist and used it to jerk Sasuke upright forcing him to let out a cry of surprise. In the next second, Naruto had an arm wrapped around his chest, and the other using Sasuke’s hair to tug his head to the side. 

He continued slamming his hips forward and licked his tongue from Sasuke’s shoulder to his jaw.Naruto sucked Sasuke’s earlobe into his mouth before nibbling his way down to where his neck and shoulder met.

Sasuke could feel the orgasm building low in his belly.He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with the way Naruto was assaulting his prostate.He was keeping constant tension on Sasuke’s hair which was sending jolts of shivery pleasure down his spine.Almost as if he read his mind, Naruto’s free hand moved down to grip Sasuke’s length and jerk it quickly in time with his own thrusts.He was being stimulated in so many ways, he didn’t stand a chance.

Naruto suddenly bit down on Sasuke’s shoulder and that’s all it took.Sasuke cried out, every muscle in his body quivering, as his orgasm ripped through him.The waves of pleasure broke over him relentlessly, his vision blurring, and his voice going hoarse with his sobbing.

When he finally felt the buzz fading away, contentment taking it’s place, Naruto had both arms wrapped around his chest to hold him up.Without him, Sasuke knew he wouldn’t be standing at all.He could feel Naruto’s hips starting to stutter, and knew he must be close himself.

“Mmmm come on Naruto.I wanna feel you cum inside me, wanna feel your dick twitching as you—“

“Nnnngh Sasuke,” Naruto groaned as his own orgasm hit him.He thrust as deep as he could and rode out his orgasm with tiny little thrusts, doing just what Sasuke asked, and filling him up. 

Sasuke could feel Naruto softening inside him before he eased himself out and managed to land them both on the couch.Sasuke was sprawled out on top of him, barely keeping his eyes open, as he listened to Naruto’s breathing regulate itself.He didn’t know if it was minutes or hours later when he felt Naruto stir beneath him.

“We should go get in the bed before we fall asleep,” he mumbled.

“I don’t think I can move,” Sasuke said, reinforcing his point…by not moving.He didn’t have the energy to protest when Naruto scooped him up and proceeded to carry him to where he assumed the bedroom was.Sasuke was sure he’d be mortified, when he had enough energy, for letting himself be carried.“How do you still have energy?”

Naruto just laughed, “If you hang around enough with me, I’ll get you used to it.”Sasuke rolled his eyes when they finally plopped down on the bed.He felt Naruto pull the covers up, and moved to mold himself to Naruto’s back.He was almost completely asleepwhen he heard Naruto speak into the darkness.

“So, about that second date…”Sasuke snorted before he could help himself.

“We can go anywhere as long as we get to ride on your motorcycle,” Sasuke said, smiling into the darkness.He definitely wouldn’t be letting this one slip through his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) comments/kudos are always appreciated


End file.
